


Him. Her.

by Katitty



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katitty/pseuds/Katitty
Summary: Alec is faced with a choice.Izzy or Magnus.(If y'all wanna fight anyone Des is the enemy here)





	Him. Her.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isaiah's Crew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Isaiah%27s+Crew).



Him. Her. Him. Her. 

Lover. Sister. Lover. Sister. 

Heart. Heart. Heart. 

The question makes me dizzy and I can't breathe for several reasons. 

The most painful being that they both look ready to be chosen. To die. 

Her hands are steady and her chin is high, defiance. 

His arms shake softly, but I know that's only because he's exhausted. He's ready too. 

400 years. Give or take a few. 

400 years of pain. 

400 years of rejection and intolerance. Racism and hurtful words made to force him into a box he would never fit into. 

21 years of bravery. 

21 years of training to be perfect and never quite achieving it. Strength and strain and pure love weigh her down but she is the water in a world of stone. A diamond lost in the deep of the sea. 

They stand. Defiant. Ready. 

400 years of neglectful lovers and heartbreak. 400 years of waiting. Waiting for me. For the world to change. 

21 years of laughter and beauty. 21 years of working. To be better than those before her. To change the world.

And she has. 

She has changed the world. 

She, who wrecked it and rebuilt it all in a day. She brought Seelies and Vampires into a Werewolf den and made them all get along. 

Who broke hearts but mended more, broke rules in the name of love but never quite found it. 

Or maybe she did. 

Maybe Simon was waiting. 

Maybe Maia was. 

And he. 

Him.

That star in the sky that twinkles brighter than the rest. 

The one that stands in the back but still draws all the attention because how couldn't he. 

The man who looked past the rest of the world and seen me. 

Who loved and loved and loved and then loved a little more even when he had nothing left to give.

Who changed lives and created families and opened his home to anyone who may need it. 

Who broke barriers and created them. Built wards that even the most powerful angels would struggle to pass. 

Who laid his head on my chest and called me beautiful in the moonlight even after I broke his soul. 

He. 

Him. 

My love. 

Who has waited for so long, for me. For change. 

Would he really not live long enough for something that's just around the corner? 

Her.

My sister. 

Would she really not live to see the world she helped change? 

And if I don't choose? Will I be the one to go? Will I be the one taken? 

No. That's too easy. 

They stand. Defiant and ready.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself too :) tell me how mean I am.


End file.
